


The Cardcaptor

by PockyKiss



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adventure, Cardcaptor, Multi, Older, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyKiss/pseuds/PockyKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is a sixteen year old high school student who will enjoys anything athletic. She's part of the cheerleading squad, baton club, track and girls football team. But despite her popularity amongst her peers, Sakura has always lived an average life.</p><p>She has a loving Father, an annoying older brother and a crush in the form of Yukito, her brothers best friend. Everything is how it should be…</p><p>Until Sakura accidentally releases the seal on a book in her Fathers study.</p><p>The book contains special magical cards called 'Clow Cards', each with it's own unique trait which allows it to wield magic. Unless Sakura can seal away the cards – and fast – they will continue to wreak havoc on her home town, something which she most definitely doesn't want to happen.</p><p>But sealing the cards away isn't easy, especially when she has the mysterious Li breathing down her neck and stealing cars left right and center. Will Sakura manage to seal them all away, or will she let her growing affections of Li cloud her judgements as the Cardcaptor?</p><p>Authors Note: I absolutely SUCK with summaries, I apologise. But, I hope you will give this fanfiction a try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: Birth Of A CardCaptor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ThisFic contains swearing, descriptive scenes of violence and Lemons in later chapters (with hints of smuttyness throughout... hm.)
> 
> I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters, nor am I making any profits what so ever from this fanfic. Cardcaptor Sakura is the work of CLAMP.

"Wait, Oniichan!" I cried, grabbing hold of a lamp post to use as leverage as I took the corner at the bottom of the hill at full speed.

Skating as fast as I could I spotted a familiar pair of bikes ahead and quickly caught up, throwing my brother – Toya - a glare as I did so.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Because you always take too long." He shrugged. "Except from when you eat. Have you ever seen her eat, Yukito? It's like watching a Monster devouring its meal."

"Ah, I think Sakura-Chan's cute when she eats." My brothers best friend, Yukito Sempai defended me with a soft smile in my direction.

Just at the slight praise and small smile from Yukito Sempai and I felt my whole face heat up. I quickly averted my gaze, hiding the stupid smirk on my face.

"Cute for a Monster." Toya added, and instantly my smile vanished.

"Who are you calling Monster?" I snapped. "If Yukito Sepmai had ever seen you when-"

"So, did you finish your homework, Yukito?"

I huffed in annoyance at my brothers rudeness and instead pouted silently as I skated alongside their bikes, peeking at Yukito every now and then from the corner of my eye.

I'm not sure when the crush started, exactly. All I know is that it's been years now and though I'm no longer the little girl I was when I first met him, I know that in Yukito's eyes, I will always be Toya's little sister.

"See ya later, Monster." My brother suddenly announced, cutting off my thoughts.

I glanced up to see that we were approaching the gate to my high school and felt a pang of disappointment. Why didn't we live further away from school?

"Sakura-San?" I turned around at the sound of my name – effectively skating backwards – and just managed to catch the small object Yukito had thrown towards me. "Have a good day!" He added, as he and my brother vanished around the corner towards their own entrance to the community college.

Opening my hands slowly I smiled happily at the sight of the small lollypop in my hand – raspberry flavoured, my favourite. I slipped it into my pocket, vowing to never eat it.

"Sakura-Chan!" A voice called out.

I looked up to see my best friend, Tomoyo rushing towards me, her long, wavy dark hair falling behind her. I also didn't miss the eyes of several male classmates watching appreciatively as she rushed over, her short skirt flipping up slightly.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Morning." I smiled, no where near able to return the radiant smile she was giving me.

But that was just Tomoyo – she was always so happy. We had been friends since kindergarten ever since she had helped me find a lost bracelet during recess – the very one Yukito had given me for my birthday. It was ever since that moment of bonding searching the school field that we had been the best of friends.

"Did you have a good weekend?" She asked, waiting patiently as I removed my skates, pads and helmet and put them away in my locker, swapping my school shoes for our indoor slippers.

"Yes, me and dad baked some cakes!" I announced, remembering the chocolatey goodness. "What did you do?"

"Ah, mother had a meeting in Hong Kong, so we flew out as soon as I got home." She announced casually. Tomoyo's mother was a company director, but Tomoyo never let her wealth go to her head. "Say… What did you read for the project?"

"Oh, um… I read The Little Mermaid." I answered. I was scared to hear her answer…

"I love that story!" She sighed dreamily. "I wish I had read that. Instead, I read a book about Ancient Japanese Literature."

"Bu… But aren't those boks over 1000 pages long?" I blinked.

"Yes..." She shrugged. "Ah, good morning!"

Still stunned over her comment I greeted our classmates and began my classes as normal. In the afternoon I had cheer practice along with baton twirling before carrying on with my lessons. But once school was out, I was still full of energy.

"I don't know how you do it, Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo sighed. "All I did was baton twirling and I'm so tired, yet you did that, cheer and PE!"

"I love to exercise." I assured her. "I think I was made to be an athlete."

"I really think so, too." Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Ah, my ride is here. See you tomorrow, Sakura-Chan!"

I waved goodbye as Tomoyo climbed into her fancy car and slowly skated my way home, enjoying the warm breeze as it blew against me.

"I'm home!" I called. No answer.

Making my way to the family notice board I read it with a groan.

Father: Working Late.

Toya: Football Club.

"Ahhh, sheesh. I'll have to make my own tea tonight." I complained to nobody in particular.

Deciding to get my homework out of the way, I settled down on the living room carpet and cracked open the books. That's when I heard it.

"Ah!" I gasped, leaping upright. "Wha…" There had been a thud coming from Fathers office. "T…Toya? Is that you?"

No answer. Standing up slowly I crept into the hall outside fathers study.

"Toya if that's you this really isn't funny."

Still no answer, though I heard another small thud. Aiiiish, we're being robbed, I thought desperately. I moved to pick up the phone before pausing, remembering what happened last time; I had been home alone and had heard noises upstairs so had called the police. When they had arrived they found a bird that had flew in through an open window – and no robber. I had never been so embarrassed before.

"It's just a bird…" I whispered to myself, moving to open the door. "Nothing to be afraid of… I'll just let it out…" Turning the handle, I let the door swing open and stared into father's dark study with held breath.

No movement.

Reaching around the wall I flicked on the light switch and peered around the space curiously. Definitely no intruder, so what had I heard… Thud. I jumped and gasped loudly as a pencil rolled off the desk, hitting the floor to join two others.

Looking up I saw Father's window open a crack, blowing the curtains askew.

"Just the wind!" I exhaled with a shaky laugh.

Stepping into the room I picked up the pencils and returned them to the desk before shutting father's window more securely. I was feeling stupid for getting so scared – once again, over nothing.

I turned around to leave when something caught my eye on father's bookshelf. Stepping closer I stared at the book, unsure why it had caught my attention at all, since it was one of hundreds of brightly bound books on the shelf. Why… Reaching towards it I pulled it off the shelf and held it in my hands, admiring the strange drawing off a lion inside a sun on the front, the lines engraved in gold onto the red book.

"Beautiful." I whispered, running my hands along the grooves.

The book was hardbound with a lock sealing it closed with a little catch. My hand moved to it instantly, feeling a strange pull to open the book. Just a peek, I told myself. There's no harm in just looking, after all.

Removing the catch and unlocking the book, I opened it slowly, frowning at its contents. Inside the book was hollowed out to make room for what appeared to be an enlarged set of cards, all with the same weird sun drawn on them. Reaching for one I pulled out the sturdy card and flipped it over, where my eyebrows raised in awe.

It was a drawing of a woman in white, her limbs and even her hair back as though wind struck, all flowing together. At the bottom was a word written in English, and I stuttered over the translation.

"Wind?" I guessed before shaking my head. "Wind… **Windy**?" I guessed again, this time in English.

A blast of cold air whacked into my side and I yelped as I was suddenly surrounded by a freezing cold whirlwind. I dropped the cards, my hands moving to cover my freezing arms as I knelt down on the floor, afraid of being knocked over.

"Stop!" I cried uselessly, my eyes widening as I watched the cards in the book fly out and join the cyclone of wind, whipping past me quick.

Then in a daze I watched as the cards flew up into the air, disappearing through my fathers study roof as if they were never even there. I was so stunned I didn't even blink as the wind turbine seems to gather itself together and surge towards Fathers study window, smashing the glass and vanishing into the dying light outside.

I didn't even move for some time as I stayed frozen on the floor, unsure how to process what had just happened, especially when I had no idea what had just happened. It couldn't have been real. Everything I had just seen was completely impossible, 100% absurd and yet…

It had happened.

"Oi! Are you the one who released the Clow Cards?" A childish voice demanded harshly.

I blinked at the gangsta like tone coming from such a childish voice and found myself eye to eye with…

"Plush… Toy…" I spoke allowed, staring dumbly at the floating teddy. "AH! Where did you come from?" I backed away from the creature fearfully, banging my hip on the edge of the desk as I did so. "Ouch!"

"Who are you calling a plush toy?" It demanded. "My name is Cerberus, and I am the guardian of the Clow Cards! And for your information, I came from there." It pointed with a small paw like hand towards the fallen book on the floor. "Are you the one who released them?"

"The cards?" I repeated. "I… They…" I swallowed. "Yes, but I didn't mean too."

"You must have some magic to be able to break my seal like that." He noted. "So… Where are the cards now? Are you hiding them from me?" He poked his head around the room, searching whilst I watched, utterly confused.

I was literally talking right now to a floating teddy after watching a deck of large cards fly through my roof. I couldn't get any more freaked out right now than I already was.

"They…" I pointed up towards the ceiling. "The wind blew them away."

"The wi- Wait." The small yellow teddy-like creature held up its tiny paws and approached me. "You read a card?"

I nodded.

"Which card?"

"Windy." I announced in Japanese. "Only… It was written in English so I-"

"Noooo!" The creature yelled, it's bear like face dropping into it's paws. "You weren't supposed to read the English, no-one is! How was you even able too?!"

"I'm in the top class for English at school." I frowned.

"What?! You're being taught English?! Just who are you?" He demanded. "A Lady? Noble? What? What?"

"I'm just a high school student."

"Just a… Wait. What time is this?"

"Time? Um, I think It's a little after five-"

"Year! What year is it?"

"Oh! 2013." I answered, feeling silly. "I still can't believe you're real – and floating, how are you doing tha-"

"I've been asleep for over two hundred years." Cerberus suddenly announced, his voice sounding lost. "I just wanted to nap, and yet… and now…" He looked up at me with his beady eyes. "You have to get them back."

"Get what back?"

"The cards!" He shouted. "You need to get the cards back into their seal, and fast!"

"Woah… Why do I need to do anything?" I sniffed. "I have no idea where they've gone, flying off through the roof like that."

"You have to get them back because if you don't, disaster will befall your town!"

"How?" I asked slowly.

"They're magic cards!" He sounded frustrated. "They each have their own powers, like Windy was able to control the wind. If they're not found soon, they will activate and cause destruction with their powers."

"You've got to be kidding." I muttered. "Then how can I possible collect them if they're magical?"

"You need to outsmart them and seal them back into their cards."

"I can't do any of that!" I protested. "Look, I'm sorry I released them or whatever, okay? But I can't collect them-"

"Fine, don't." Cerberus shrugged. "Let your town and the rest of the world be destroyed."

"What? Look, can't you just go for them-"

"I can't." He sighed. "My powers are linked to the cards. Until they're all returned to their seal, I am trapped in this silly body and unable to use my powers. Unless you return all the cards back to my seal, there's no one else."

Just then there was a loud crash outside and the sound of car alarms going off. My head turned towards the sound of the noise curiously, whilst Cerberus groaned.

"It's starting. They're beginning their rein of chaos."

"What do I do?" I asked. "How can I-"

"Here, take this." He reached into the book where the cards were kept and pulled out from the inside of the binding – completely out of the book itself – a winged key on a chain. The necklace floated over to me slowly before hovering in front of my chest.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Sakura…"

" **Key of the seal, here stands the one who wishes to enter a contract with thee. A girl, named Sakura." He chanted, closing his eyes and waving his small paws over the floating key, which began to glow. "Key, the girl standing before you… RELEASE!** "

I sucked in a mouthful of air sharply as the key suddenly expanded in size, becoming a full staff with a winged end and a small, pink stone. I looked down and stared wordlessly at the weird glowing circle bellow my feat which held symbols alike that on the back of the cards.

"Sakura! Take the staff!" Cerberus instructed.

I held my hand out towards the glowing, floating staff but hesitated, my eyes darting around the room until they landed on Cerberus. The plush nodded in encouragement, and for some reason, it worked. Closing my hand around the smooth handle of the staff I watched as the glow travelled down up my arm and entered me, filling me with a strange tingling warmth.

"Alright!" Cerberus cheered. "The birth of a Cardcaptor!"

"A… A what?" I asked, staring down at the staff in awe.

"A Cardcaptor…" Cerberus explained. "Is a person who collects Clow Cards."

"Wait… What? No no… I never agreed!"

"Yes you did. You asked what to do, and this was it. You need to collect all the cards."

"You don't understand." I pleaded. "I'm the wrong girl for the job, okay? Honestly, you're better off asking some cop or something, because I-"

My words were cut off as the ground shook so violently that I was thrown to the study floor roughly.

"It's the Clow Card." Cerberus reminded me. "You need to go seal it, and quick."

"What will happen if I refuse?" I huffed, climbing to my feet.

Cerberus approached me, carrying my staff between its tiny hands as it struggled to stay afloat.

"If you don't… it will destroy your whole town – maybe even Japan."

… Oh… No pressure, then.


	2. #2: Windy & Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:**
> 
> Sakura is a sixteen year old high school student who will enjoys anything athletic. She's part of the cheerleading squad, baton club, track and girls football team. But despite her popularity amongst her peers, Sakura has always lived an average life.
> 
> She has a loving Father, an annoying older brother and a crush in the form of Yukito, her brothers best friend. Everything is how it should be…
> 
> Until Sakura accidentally releases the seal on a book in her Fathers study.
> 
> The book contains special magical cards called 'Clow Cards', each with it's own unique trait which allows it to wield magic. Unless Sakura can seal away the cards – and fast – they will continue to wreak havoc on her home town, something which she most definitely doesn't want to happen.
> 
> But sealing the cards away isn't easy, especially when she has the mysterious Li breathing down her neck and stealing cars left right and center. Will Sakura manage to seal them all away, or will she let her growing affections of Li cloud her judgements as the Cardcaptor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** ThisFic contains swearing, descriptive scenes of violence and Lemons in later chapters (with hints of smuttyness throughout... hm.)
> 
> I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters, nor am I making any profits what so ever from this fanfic. Cardcaptor Sakura is the work of CLAMP.

"Sakura, calm down, you'll do fine." Cerberus assured me as I tried to ward off a panic attack, my hand now clutching the small key necklace – which had shrunk down – in my sweaty palms.

"I just… I really don't think I'm the right girl for the job."

"You won't know until you try. Now come. We need to give this a shot, at least.

I took a huge breath and nodded my head. Cerberus grinned approvingly and floated over to the study door as I slipped the necklace over my head to keep it safe.

"Let's go!" He urged.

I stepped forward on shaky legs and opened the door, only to stop in my tracks as my feet almost stepped on something outside.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick up the card. "Look, Cerberus, it's Windy!"

"She's a peaceful card." He nodded. "It's only natural that she wouldn't want to join in with the destruction like the others."

"But now what? I have my first card… What do I do now?"

"You need to claim it."

"How do I do that?" Cerberus vanished back inside my fathers study before reappearing carrying a small thin marker pen. He held it out towards me.

"Sign your name at the bottom. As you do so… Think about claiming the card as your own."

The ground shook again, cutting off my question. Signing my name along the bottom I felt a rush of warmth evoke me and smiled. Windy was mine.

"Let's go, Sakura!" I rushed out of the house following Cerberus's lead, first taking a moment to strap up my skates, helmet and pad and found myself along the stretch of road I normally skated down to get to school with nii-san and Yukito-Sempei.

"Oh… My…God." I muttered, rolling to a stop in awe.

"It's the Fly Card." Cerberus explained. "We need to be careful…"

There before me was a huge bird like creature that was almost glowing in the darkness. It resembled a cockatiel with its long neck and short beat and at my approach it had turned around to stare at me. It was at least the size of a three story house and just as wide as one, it's dark eyes staring down at me almost curiously.

"What do I do now?" I whispered to him.

Just then the creature bent back its head and flapped it wings violently once.

"Run!" Cerberus shouted, but it was too late.

The gust of wind slammed into it, lifting me up clean from the air and sending me tumbling backwards, where I slammed into the wall with a groan, Cerberus joining me with a squeak. Thankfully my pads and helmet saves me from the brunt of the injuries, but my head was still ringing where it had banged against my helmet and my butt stung where it had cracked against the wall.

"Sakura… Use Windy…" Cerberus groaned. "Quick, activate the key I gave you."

"Huh? But how?"

"Look out!" I looked towards the creature just in time to see it rearing back it's wings for another burst.

This time, I was prepared. Grabbing a hold of Cerberus I took off at full speed up the tilting ramp at the side of the path, narrowly missing the direct blast of the wind.

"Concentrate Sakura and you will know what to do."

Panting, I grabbed the key necklace from where it had fell down my top and held it in my palm, my eyes fluttering shut. Think Sakura… Think… My eyes snapped open wide as the words suddenly came to me.

Holding the key out before, I closed my eyes and slowly let go, feeling the a comforting warmth spread through me. I ran my hands in the air around the space where the key was before pulling their wide with my fingers spread out as I spoke;

" **Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!** "

Opening my eyes I watched in fascination as the key – floating where I had let go of it – glowed and began to expand in length, becoming the staff like it had in Father study. As it floated before me I took it, spinning it lightly through my hands as I would in baton club before throwing it into the air and catching it.

The strange runic symbols bellow me faded as the glow from the wand did, too. Now it was just me, standing holding the staff in the middle of the street and suddenly I felt silly.

"Release Windy!" Cerberus called.

Taking the Windy card out of my jacket pocked I held it out with shaky fingers. Just then the creature let forth another gust of wind and I barely managed to dodge it, my hands holding onto the card and staff tightly. Not giving myself to think and grow embarrassed, I let my instincts take over.

Throwing the card out before me, I began to twirl the staff as I spoke, noticing out of the corner of my eyes the runic circle appearing below me again:

" **Windy… Use your binding winds to hold the Fly Card still. I, Sakura, command you under our contract… RELEASE!** " Bringing the staff down I tapped the beak-like end against the face of the floating card, causing it to hit the card and create a burst of lightly. The air around me swirled gently as suddenly a women burst from the card, her hair high and falling about her shoulders in twin long strands that touched the ground.

She was deathly pale and beautiful, her face kind yet serious. She wore a strange white cloak that appeared to be made entirely of feathers and which surrounded her body securely, flowing down into what looked like wings. On her forehead was two green wing-like shaped, the only colour on her otherwise all-white colouring.

Emerging from the card she took off at some spread towards the bird creature, where she wrapped herself around it, her bonds which seemed to belong to her herself tightening, blocking the creature from flapping its wings.

"Now, Sakura!" Cerberus spoke up. "Seal the card!"

Nodding once, I held the staff out before me, once again letting the words come naturally.

" **Fly Card, I command you to return to your power confine.** " I twirled the staff around as I spoke before bringing it back down, striking the air before me and once again feeling like I struck a barrier that released a burst of light. " **Fly Card!** " I shouted.

Suddenly the great bird began to warp as though being sucked into the staff that I still held against the weird glowing air barrier, the creature literally vanishing inside it. As the last glowing burst of air vanished inside, my staff fell away from the air barrier to my side and the glowing spot formed itself into the shape of a card, which gradually solidified and took on the form of a Clow Card.

Picking it out from the air I looked down at it, seeing the winged creature in all it's magnificent glory.

"Fly card…" I whispered, reading it's label.

"You did it!" Cerberus cheered. "I knew you could!"

"I did do it…" I mumbled, still admiring the card.

"You'll need to write your name on it when we get home." Cerberus explained. "Otherwise the card may break loose again."

"I will do." I nodded. "Say, Cerberus. How many cards is there, exactly?"

"There are 52." Cerberus nodded his head. "Well, only 50 now to collect."

"Whaaaaat?" I blinked, looking back down at the card. "Are you serious? You want me to do something like this 50 more times?"

"This was fairly easy." Cerberus chuckled. "Fly isn't a destructive card, he was just testing you to make sure you're worthy to be its owner. Other cards… Well, they won't all be as good. Others will try to cause destruction and some may even try hurt you."

"Oh great." I muttered darkly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan!" Cerberus grinned, striking his chest. "I'm here to help you!"

"You're a plush toy." I sighed. "How much help can you offer, really?"

"Now that's not fair." Cerberus huffed. "It's your fault I'm stuck like this, losing the cards like you did, therefore you need to take good care of me."

"What?" I laughed. "How'd you work that out?"

"Well… Whilst I'm stuck like this and the cards are scattered I'm unable to take my true form and return to protecting the book. I have nowhere else to go and since you were the one who released the cards, putting me into this situation, you have to take responsibility."

"Uuugh." I groaned, shaking my head. There was no point arguing about this, anyway, since there was no way I could let Cerberus go around as he pleased anyway, not looking like a talking plush toy. "Fine fine, you can stay at mine."

"Yepiiee." He whooped, twirling around in the air.

"You can help me make tea." I nodded, beginning to skate back towards the direction of home. "Nii-san and dad won't be back until late, anyway."

"Why don't you use Fly?" Cerberus asked. "We'd get home quicker."

"What? You mean… I can use the cards as I want?"

"Well, sure." Cerberus nodded. "Though I wouldn't recommend using them too much, they might rebel."

Taking the Fly card from my pocket I held it out uncertainly, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

"Come on." Cerberus urged.

Dropping it into the air as I had done before, I twirled the bat down and chanted:

" **Fly… Help me get home quickly and safely. I, Sakura, command you under our contract… RELEASE!** " Bringing the staff down onto the card I waited for the winged creature to burst free.

"Look Sakura." I followed Cerberus's tiny paw print to see two great big wings stick out from the back of my staff, twitching.

I almost screamed and dropped the staff.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Cerberus laughed. "It's just windy. You asked it to help you get you home quickly, and it has taken this form to do so."

"I… Am I supposed to ride this, like a broom?" I asked dazed, though already climbing onto the staff, holding it between my legs. I giggled. "This feels like when I was a kid playing witches."

"Only this broom will fly." Cerberus nodded. "Command it In your mind gently. It will follow your commands, so don't think too much on it. Let the instructions come to you, naturally." He instructed as he, too, climbed on.

I closed my eyes as I thought the words to lift, I felt the solidness of the concrete bellow me feet lift off. Opening my eyes I looked down to see us floating up into the air, higher than the houses around us.

"This is awesome." I whispered.

"Fly high." Cerberus spoke. "We don't want anyone seeing us."

"Oh right, of course." I nodded. "Though we're pretty noticeable."

"People will no magical ability tend to make up their own theories on what they're seeing, as they don't like to believe that magic exists. When they see you, they'll talk themselves into thinking they're seeing something else, like a bird or whatever. But if they look hard and long enough, they'll truly se you."

We flew higher into the clouds and I yelped as we were immediately doused in the cold spray.

"I forgot they were wet." I mumbled as my hair clung to my damp face.

Flying back just bellow them I spotted my house and quickly descended into our garden, dismounting my staff as I did so. After a moment the wings vanished and then suddenly, the staff began to glow as it too shrank back down.

"That was… Amazing." I sighed as I fetched both me and Cerberus a towel.

"I told you that you could do it." He mumbled as he dried his face with a dry face flannel. "Only 50 more cards and then it's over."

"Just 50, right?" I asked uncertainly. "I'm not going to collect them for you to then tell me there's more, right?"

"There's only 52." He confirmed. "There's no more you could possible collect."

"Good." I sighed, making my way towards my bedroom. "I'll be back in five and we can start tea. Do you eat, Cerberus?"

"Of course!" He called after me enthusiastically.

Locked in my room I looked across to my desk where Cerberus had moved the Clow book. Taking the necklace out of my shirt I held it in my hands, remembering the weird stuff that I had done today. Magic… I thought. I was using magic.

Wait until Tomoyo hears about this! Was my first thought, before I shook my head. No… I couldn't tell anybody. They would either think I was crazy or they would call the police or something and the government would, no doubt, use my wand and powers for their own means. I trusted Tomoyo but… The less people that knew about this, the better.

Which also meant keeping it from Nii-san and father.

"Sakura? What's taking so long?" Cerberus called.

"One moment!" I shouted back as I rushed about stripping off my damp school uniform and pulling on some woolly jarmers. Taking my uniform back downstairs I put it into the wash quickly before heading into the kitchen with Cerberus and began preparing tea.

"Say, Kero-Chan…" I mused. "How is it you can eat when you're a plush doll?"

"I'm not a plush doll!" He snapped, before pausing. "Kero-chan?"

"Ah. Cerberus is a bit of a mouthful." I shrugged. "And anyway, Kero-Chan suits you more when you look like this!"

"I may look like a plush doll." He puffed. "But I'm just smaller, cuter version of my true form. Although I look like you're plush dolls, this form is still a small lion."

"You kinda look like a bear." I mused, taking in his lack of lion mane, claws, sharp razor teeth and aggressiveness.

"It doesn't matter what I look like!" He protested. "I'm still the great Guardian of the Clow Cards! You'll see, when the cards are returned I'll impress you with my true form."

"Okay." I giggled. "I'll look forward to it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: As you can see, I'm kinda following the anime storyline, though not exactly word-for-word action-for-action.
> 
> Reviews would be amazing ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even if it was kinda slow moving ;_; I'm gonna be introducing Li's character early than the manga / anime to fire things up a little hehe... Ah, also, for future reference in chapters, all Magic will be in BOLD ;)
> 
> This won't be following the regular sequencing of the anime or manga, and that these characters are older so their personalities will be different so please don't complain that this isn't in fully canon... Just enjoy :D


End file.
